Observing Targets
"The best observing practice is to adopt a star and stick to it - *density of observation* is very critical. Until you don't like it any more - then adopt a different star!" --Joe Patterson (Columbia University, CBA boss) Our first observing priority are accreting white dwarfs which have been observed to host classical nova explosions. As Joe Patterson said on 2016 Apr 25, A word about this project - the long-term "old nova project". ''We'd like to track the evolution of nova orbital light curves, over the first few decades after outburst. The most interesting interval is the first few years, so even very recent novae (say 1-3 years) are eligible. Most novae flash orbital light curves, and most show a very characteristic light curve, suggesting heating of the secondary - a double-sinusoid with an apparent eclipse. In theory, the evolution of the "eclipse" and the double wave allows deduction of the changing pattern of heating in the binary... and that might even allow us to track the cooling of the white dwarf, decades after eruption.'' Last updated by Laura Chomiuk on 2017 Dec 3. Exoplanets KELT Transit Finder- There won't be set comparison stars for these. Just choose 3 stars in your field that have similar brightness as your target star, and note their x/y positions. Try get an hour before and/or after the transit, and make sure to make a finder chart of your field. Novae AM CVn': ' RA = 12:34:54.62, Dec = +37:37:44.1 * Finder Chart * Comparison Stars (In Order): 125, 157, 154 * Filter: Clear V959 Mon: ' RA = 06 39 38.74, Dec = +05 53 52.0 * Finder chart * Nova that exploded in 2012 that is near and dear to Laura's heart * This one is pretty faint, ~17.3 mag. You might need to do few minute exposures in clear filter, and probably need decent seeing. '''BY Cam: ' RA = 05 42 48.80, Dec = +60 51 31.4 * Finder Chart * Comparison Stars (In Order): 130 V: 12.969, 148 V:14.789, 134 V:13.392 * Filter: Clear 'DQ Her: ' RA = 18 07 30.3, Dec = +45 51 33 * Finder Chart * Comparison Stars (In Order): * Filter: Clear '''Nova ASASSN-17hx: RA=18:31:45.918, Dec= -14:18:55.57 * Finder chart * Please get nice B, V, R, I exposures (say, just three exposures in each filter) every night you observe. You don't need to sit on this one for monitoring sequences. * Comparison Star: 127 * Check Star 1: 134 * Check Star 2: 120 * Don't need to submit to CBA; these are for Laura! Send to chomiuk-AT-pa.msu.edu instead Retired (at least presently): FS Aur: 05:47:48.36, +28:35:11.2 * Finder chart Paloma=RX J0524+4244: 05:24:30.44, +42:44:50.8 * Finder chart DW Cnc: 07:58:53.07, +16:16:45.4 * Finder chart * More info on Koji's intermediate polar (IP) page * 1.4 hour orbital period; 39 minute white dwarf spin period. * "DQ Her"-like, or an intermediate polar. So the white dwarf has a pretty strong magnetic field. * Should be in the range 15--17.5 mag. So either V band or clear monitoring may work; if you have opinions on which is better, report back! * Long runs are particularly valuable YZ CNC: ' '''08:10:56.65, +28:08:33.2 * Finder chart * Variable Type: SU UMa type dwarf nova * Campaign Timeframe: ongoing * Filter to use: V * Exposure Length: not specified * Orbital Period: 2.08 hours * Outburst Period: 7-10 days * Superoutburst Period: 100-110 days * Quiescence Magnitude: 14.8 * Outburst Max Magnitude: 12.0 * Superoutburst Max Magnitude: 11.0 '''AM CVn: '''12:34:54.62, +37:37:44.1 --- retired as of Summer 2017 * Finder chart '''CR Boo:' 13:48:55.22, +07:57:35.8 *Variable Type: AM CVn type dwarf nova *Campaign Timeframe: ongoing *Filter to use: Clear *Exposure Length: not specified *Quiescence Magnitude: ~15.0 OV Boo: 15:07:22.35, +52:30:39.8 * Finder chart * Filter to use: Clear ES Dra: 15:25:31.81, +62:01:00.0 *Variable Type: Z Cam dwarf nova *Campaign Timeframe: ongoing *Filter to use: V (Clear if too dim) *Exposure Length: not specified *Period: 4.2 hours *Quiescence Magnitude: 15.4 *Negative Superhump Magnitude: 17.0 *Finder chart IGR J19552+0044: '''19 55 12.47 +00 45 36.6 * Finder chart * Short exposures (as short as possible!) * Comparison Stars: 148, 145, 158 '''V2306 Cyg: '''19 58 14.46 +32 32 42.4 * Finder chart '''Nova V339 Del: RA= 20 23 30.73 Dec= +20 46 04.1 * This is a nova that went off in 2013 that is still optically bright, at V ~ 14.5 mag. We want to monitor it to see if we can find the binary period. * Observe this one in V band for long time series. * Finder chart V1974 Cyg: ' '''20:30:31.61, +52:37:51.3 * Finder chart * Use comparison stars 139, 142, 146 * Filter to use: Clear '''V2069 Cyg: '''21 23 44.83 +42 18 01.6 * Finder chart '''V598 Peg = RX233325.92+152222:' 23:33:25.99, +15:22:22.2 * Finder chart * Faint but try! FY Per: RA= 04 41 56.60, Dec= +50 42 36.0 * FY Per is a total mystery star. A well-determined spectroscopic period of 0.2585 d, but every so often, a 90-minute photometric period pops up just a few hundredths of a magnitude, but not particularly difficult to study since the star is 12th mag. One of these years, we should figure it out! * Finder chart * Nice long sequences on this guy, preferably in V filter. * Comparison stars: 136 V: 13.612, 135 V: 13.478, 143 V: 14.34 * FO Aqr: 22:17:55.38, -08:21:03.8 * Finder chart * In an interesting low-state right now. Subject of AAVSO campaign * Should be around 15 mag. * Use a 'clear' filter and take short exposure (<60 seconds), as you are trying to resolve an 11 minute period. -->